The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
With the rapid development of tourism, patio umbrellas and offset umbrellas, as a kind of outdoor living furniture, are used widely in leisure areas such as square, beach, park and garden to provide comfortable and cool space for people. Such umbrella typically includes an umbrella canopy, a stand, and a pole. To meet customers' requirement of visual diversity of the appearance of patio umbrellas and offset umbrellas, a common way is to decorate the umbrellas by changing colors or patterns of the canopies. However, changing colors or patterns of the canopies do not create novel appearance of shapes of the umbrellas. In recent years, customers pay closer attention to diversifying patios through changing the shapes of the umbrellas. Currently, shapes of umbrellas include octagon, hexagon, cabochon and so on. Nevertheless, umbrellas with canopies of the octagon, hexagon, and cabochon shapes are expensive in construction and structurally complicated for assembly.
As such, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned inadequacies.